


Snuggle Safely in my Arms (Our Day is Nearly Done)

by tiltheendoftheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gay, Gay Steve Rogers, Gentle Kissing, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, No Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson is So Done, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltheendoftheline/pseuds/tiltheendoftheline
Summary: In which Steve comes home from a mission feeling tired, hurt and guilty. But Bucky is always there.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Snuggle Safely in my Arms (Our Day is Nearly Done)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Wattpad: -tiltheendoftheline-

Bucky watched as Steve tiredly trudged into their apartment, which they shared with Sam. Sam followed Steve in a similar manner. They had a mission, and Bucky was lucky enough to get to stay home.

"Hey, big bird," Bucky said, trying to annoy Sam.

"Shut the hell up." Sam replied, letting Bucky know that he had succeeded.

"Why are you mean to my boyfriend?" Steve joked as he slipped off his boots.

"Why's your boyfriend mean to me?" Sam said.

"'Cause you're mean to me, Sammy." Bucky said as he stood up.

"I'm going to bed. I'm not even trying with you today, Buck." Sam said, walking into the dark hallway.

"Sleep well, princess!" Bucky shouted, followed by a door slam. Bucky turned to Steve. "He's so mean to me,"

Steve hummed, sarcastically agreeing. He gazed into Bucky's eyes for a moment, as did Bucky before leaning in for a well-deserved kiss. "Two people."

"You should stop worrying about how many people die, Steve. You try your hardest, you give it your all and you do amazing. It's okay if a couple pass. We all have a time."

"I'm not gonna stop worrying til' no one dies. Plus, they were kids. Eleven and twelve, not even teenagers yet!" Bucky noticed the tears in Steve's eyes. Bucky hugged the blonde tightly, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"It's not your fault, Steve," Bucky whispered. Steve relaxed into Bucky's touch, feeling slightly better about the day. Then he noticed the splints on Steve's ring and middle fingers. "Stevie, what happened?"

"Oh, that. I fell on them weirdly and, turns out, I broke them." he explained.

"Ouch. I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, it is what it is." Steve sighed contently. "I'm gonna shower," Steve said. Bucky smiled cheekily.

"And I'm gonna build a fort in our room. And then, we're gonna snuggle in it and then I'm gonna..." Bucky trailed off.

"You're gonna what?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm so going to kiss you so goddamn stupid that you won't be able to talk for a month," Bucky said confidently. "Because my lover is more than deserving of a nice night in without having to worry about anything." Steve smiled, Bucky kissing his forehead gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Steve said as he walked into their washroom.

Bucky did exactly what he said he would; build a fort. All the "fort" really was was just a blanket draped from the headboard to the little gap between the mattress and the bed. He put a few extra pillows (which he stole from Sam, but it's not like he ever used them!) and grabbed an ice pack for Steve's broken fingers.

Steve came out of the bathroom looking refreshed. Bucky jumped up and ran over to him, grabbing his bruised hands in the process. He kissed Steve intently, his metal hand on Steve's hip and running his good hand through Steve's damp hair.

"C'mon, you look tired." Bucky said as he led Steve to their bed. As he lays down, Bucky wraps the comforter around the two of them, pulling Steve's head onto his chest. He rubs Steve's back slowly, surely helping the blonde fall asleep.

"Thank you, Buck," Steve said, slurring his words. "You really are the best boyfriend."

Although Steve didn't say the exact words, Bucky knew what he meant. And, as the night went on, as Sam slept peacefully in his room, not bothering to take his suit off, as the moon shine brightly and as Steve slowly drift off, Bucky hugged his boyfriend tightly, whispering,

"I love you, too, Steve."


End file.
